


Receipt

by Mich_14



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mich_14/pseuds/Mich_14
Summary: A StellJun AU based on an Incorrect StellJun post. They are newly-weds and Josh was asking how married life is like so far.
Kudos: 8





	Receipt

It's almost a week since our wedding here in Canada. Being in the honeymoon phase, we barely left our bedroom for urgent web meetings and house chores. We intentionally took the whole week off from our respective work so that we can spend more time with each other.

Not that I'm complaining though. I mean, it felt like I've been having the best days of my life. It's just that I have this tune in my head that I can't seem to shrug off. It's been stuck on my mind for days now.

It started that morning after our wedding. I woke up to the numbness of my arm. I was about to move but there he was, a sleeping angel beside me, his head resting on my right arm, his right arm sprawled across my chest. His face glistened in the sun. He was sleeping ever so peacefully.

I can't seem to wrap my mind around the fact that it was officially our first day as a married couple. It felt so surreal, except that he's lying beside me while wearing our wedding ring. I was staring at him, all happy and giddy, when I suddenly heard a tune. I had the urge to stand up and get my guitar but I wouldn't dare wake him up. I know he's tired. I mean, it was our honeymoon the night before. *coughs*

I've been trying to put it off - being well-aware of the fact that once I started strumming on my guitar or my piano, I wouldn't be able to stop until I finish writing the entire song. I deemed it inappropriate the past few days as we promised to give each other our undivided attention. But today, I couldn't seem to hold it in any longer. We barely have 3 days left from our vacation leave and I badly wanted to make the most out of it. Just a day. Just one day.

I cooked itlog na puti, hotdog and rice for breakfast since I was the first to be up. Stell has been sleeping in these past few days. I mentally gave myself a little pat in the shoulder.

I left him a note which read:

Good morning, Mahal! Eat your breakfast na. I'll probably be camping in my room for the entire day. Sorry. It's a surprise.  
~ Pau

I ate breakfast hastily and stashed away a lunch box filled with rice and hotdogs, bread, and plenty of water. I only have one day to finish the song. I better be ready.

I was too absorbed in song-writing that I didn't realize it's already a little over 8PM. Time went by really fast. The song was already almost over. Just a few finishing touches and it's good to go.

I decided to step out of the room to rest for a bit and check on him. To my surprise, I found him in the living room, sprawled across the sofa with a bottle of wine in hand. He already looked drunk. Did he even eat dinner?

"S-so buhay ka pa pala." He suddenly spoke, his voice scaring the sh*t out of me.

"Mahal, I left you a note. Did you read it?"

"Yesh. I did. Pero di ka talaga lumabas ng kwarto buong araw? Di mo ko natiis? Nagpromise ka Pau." He suddenly started crying. "Sabi mo akin ka sa loob ng isang linggo. Isang linggo lang eh. Ang daya-daya naman eh! Apakadamot!"

"Sorry, Mahal. Hindi ko na naman namalayan yung oras eh."

"Sawa ka na agad sa akin?" He asked, his voice soft and shaky.

"Mahal naman. Ano bang pinagsasabi mo? May ginawa lang ako."

He suddenly stood up, went to our bedroom and stormed out holding a piece of paper. He then slowly inched closer to a scented candle by the center table. Adrenaline surged through me the moment I recognized what that piece of paper was.

\- - -

It's already 10PM. I've successfully tucked him in bed. Gosh! I didn't see that one coming.

My phone suddenly rang. It's Josh. What time is it in the Philippines?

"So how's the married life?" He asked without even saying hello.

I looked over to Stell who's already sound asleep before replying to Josh. "Stell got drunk and tried to set our marriage certificate on fire..."

I smiled at the thought. I don't know why but I really found it cute. "He said 'Good luck trying to return me without the receipt.'"

"Seryoso?! Sorry. It was probably my fault. Aligaga kasi kanina eh. Di mo pa daw siya kinakausap buong maghapon. Di niya alam gagawin niya. Sabi ko yare, baka nagsawa ka na sa kanya."

"It's okay Josh. We'll sort it out in the morning. Thanks for calling though."

"Naku. Suyuin mo yan. Yare ka."

"I know what to do. Don't worry."

I sat beside him by the bed, brushed the stray hair away from his face, and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Praning ka na naman. Pano naman ako magsasawa sa'yo?"

The following day, I woke up early to cook breakfast for him. I added toasted bread with strawberry jam to the menu.

"Breakfast in bed!" I announced as I entered our room. He's already up, checking his phone.

I placed the table on our bed and let him appreciate the meal for a while. "Sorry for what I did yesterday. I broke my promise."

He looked down and responded sheepishly. "I'm sorry I lashed out on you. I could've just entered your room din naman eh."

"You knew I wouldn't like it. I totally understand why you didn't. You were just being considerate. I wasn't. Sorry."

"Can we just forgive each other and start anew? Ang bigat sa puso eh." He said, pouting. He was staring straight into my eyes.

I leaned closer and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I composed a song for you. Would you like to give it a listen?"

"Sige nga. Nang mahusgahan yang pinagpalit mo sa akin kahapon." He said with a grin. That cheeky brat.

I grabbed my guitar and started singing.

You are a masterpiece, a song I long to hear.  
You are my muse, I always want you near. ~ 🎶

"Stell. You are my sunshine, I'll be lost without you here."

"Hindi mo ako isasaoli sa mama ko?" He asked, acting all worried while suppressing a smile. He was such a cutie.

I grabbed the table out of the way and placed it on the floor. I lunged towards him, cupped his face gently with both hands and looked straight into his eyes, hoping to send the message without having to say them out loud. Then I let my eyes wander down to his lips.

"Hinding-hindi."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> Incorrect StellJun post
> 
> Josh: So how's the married life?
> 
> Sejun: Stell got drunk and tried to set our marriage certificate on fire.
> 
> Sejun: He said 'Good luck trying to return me without the receipt.'


End file.
